It's More A Change Of Heart
by AriesGirl19
Summary: LJ, SOC. Begins with the summer before 7th year. We all know how the story goes more or less. But what of the details? What exactly makes James grow up and make him all the more appealing to Lily? How long before Lily gives James a chance? Why not find ou
1. Chapter 1

"Lily! Phone!" Rose Evans called up the stairs.

Awakened by her mother's raised voice, Lily groaned before turning over in her bed and snuggling closer to her blanket and pillow.

"Darling, it's Dorcas! You remember her. Close friend of yours from school?" Rose yelled, in hopes to coax her daughter out of bed and into the new day.

"Tell her I'm sleeping!" Rose heard as a reply.

"Dorcas? Lily would like me to tell you that she is still asleep." Rose paused and silently listened to Dorcas' sarcastic reply. "One moment." Turning to face the stairs once more Mrs Evans replayed Dorcas' message word for word. "Lily?! Dorcas said that she is amazed that you are able to speak while being asleep and was wondering if you could teach her this useful technique.

Lily smiled softly into her pillow and was about to shout her reply when she heard her mother continue speaking. "Oh and to say; 'Get your lazy ass out of bed and talk to me woman!' Her wording, not mine."

Rose waited patiently before she heard the sound of heavy footsteps trudging down the stairs. "She's coming now. Ok, dear. Have a nice summer. And a very nice job by the way. Mhmm. Alright, bye."

Turning around Rose watched Lily sway slightly as she looked at her mother blankly. She smiled warmly at her daughter and offered her the phone. "Morning, sweetie." Getting a nod in reply Rose went to kiss Lily on the forehead before leaving for the lounge room.

"Good morning sunshine!" Lily heard as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Dorcas, you better not have woken me up and dragged me out of bed just to say good morning." Lily murmured, frustration and warning wrapped around every word.

"No, no. There's a reason for this phone call."

Lily waited for Dorcas to explain but she heard no sound come from the other side of the phone. "Want to fill me in?"

Dorcas laughed. "Just making sure I have your attention. Ok, the thing is my parents are going away on a 'business trip', as they put it, and I am going to be so lonely all on my own."

Lily couldn't help the smirk that pulled at her lips as she could only imagine the pout Dorcas had on her face just then. "What about your brother?"

"He's moving in with his friends for the summer then moving back just in time to wish me well for seventh year." Dorcas recited. "So what do you say Lils? Stay with me for the summer?"

"Hmmm, I don't know….without that hunky brother of yours around…." Lily smirked.

"Ok, Lily….ew." Dorcas said while wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Laughing, Lily asked. "When should I start packing?"

"Yes!" Dorcas yelled. "A.S.A.P. I'll pick you up tonight, say around seven-ish?"

"Sure. Is there any-"

"Dor! Where the hell is my effing board?!" Lily heard on the other side of the phone.

Dorcas sighed heavily. "Gotta run Lils. See ya at seven, bring bathers and-"

"DORCAS!" Dorcas whimpered, quickly said, "Bye Lil." and hung up before Lily had a chance to say goodbye.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Lily placed the phone back in its place before walking to the living room to tell parents of her summer plans.

"So would it be ok if I went?" She looked at her parents with pleading eyes.

"Oh let her go. There will be less chance of that freak scaring my Verny away." Petunia sniffed as she entered the room, her arms crossed over her chest.

Lily turned to her sister with a cool air. "Maybe it's those saber teeth of yours that scare him away."

"What are you on about? I don't have saber teeth." Petunia said, looking down her nose at Lily.

"Want some?" Lily said, grinning wickedly.

"Stop it you two." Daniel said from his chair. He sighed heavily and massaged the bridge of his nose. Daniel never understood why his daughters always bickered, was it written in the law of siblings? Was he ever this bad with his brother? He smirked as a voice in his head answered the rhetorical question; _But of course._ He could only hope that when they grew up his daughters would become as close as he had with his brother.

"Lily, you've barely been here a week and already you want to leave again?" Lily's father stated disbelievingly.

Lily rolled her eyes at her sister as Petunia stuck her tongue out at her. "I think we all know why I want to leave so much." She muttered under her breath.

Apparently she didn't say it soft enough as her mother gave her a warning look. "What was that?"

Lily bit her lip when she realized her mistake. "Nothing. I know that I haven't been here very long but I may lose touch with Dorcas after school-"At this her father snorted in an attempt to hold back laughter. "-as friends do." Lily continued with emphasis. "And it's not like I won't come to visit. I will." She added to wipe of her father's sceptical look.

"Once a week at least." Rose began to negotiate.

"Sunday lunches?" Lily bargained, knowing it would be a lost cause to try and lessen the amount.

Rose opened her mouth to haggle with her daughter some more but Daniel beat her to it. "Deal." He said confidently and sent Lily a wink.

Lily smiling and began jumping around like mad.

Rose, who had frowned at her husband turned to find her daughter jumping for joy and her frown melted into a soft smile.

"I better start packing. Dorcas is coming around seven." And with that said Lily raced up to her room to do just as she had said.

Petunia, mouth wide and eyes bulging, turned from the door that Lily had just exited to glare at her father. "You let _her_ go off to hang out with her _freaky_ friends," she spat, "but you won't let me stay at Vernon's? This is _so_ unfair!" She screeched and stormed up to her room. There was another frustrated scream before a door slammed shut.

Daniel sighed and slouched in his chair. "I should probably go talk to her." He said, and braced himself on the arms of the chair to get up just as a weight sat on his lap. He looked up and gazed into his wife's eyes.

"Let her cool off first." She advised. "We can't afford to buy her another lamp. Remember what happened last time?" Rose said, her eyes holding humour.

Daniel feigned a child-like huff. "You're teasing me."

Rose laughed. "What else are you good for, dear?"

Daniel wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her tight against him. "Quite a few things, as it happens." He whispered.

"Is that so?" She asked bravely.

"Absolutely" He neared her face, and she shut her eyes. Then instead of feeling the weight of her husband's lips on hers, she felt herself rise and be spun around after a kiss was placed on her cheek. By the time she opened her eyes her husband had left the room.

"I think I'll give Lily a hand with her packing." Rose heard him say, and the soft footfalls reached the stairs.

"Daniel Evans, you tease!" She exclaimed.

He merely laughed and continued his way up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

At 7:05pm there came a sharp knock at the door. Lily looked up from the book she was reading and went over the front door, a smile spreading across her face as she opened it. But no one was on the other side.

"Dorcas?" Lily frowned.

The knock came again, but obviously it couldn't come from the front door. The one she was standing in front of. There was no one there.

Her frown deepening, she returned into the house.

"Did you hear someone knocking?" Lily asked her mother, starting to question her sanity.

"Yes, didn't you answer it?" Rose asked.

"No one was out front."

"Anybody looking for this?" Daniel asked as he walked into the room, his arm around none other than Dorcas Meadows.

Lily came up close to get a good look at the girl under her fathers arm. "Nope, never seen her before in my life." She said, turning to look at her mother so that her smile was hidden.

"Oh really? Well in that case, Dan how 'bout you come keep me company?" Dorcas played along turning to Lily's father.

Daniel's eyes brightened and was about to reply enthusiastically when his wife coughed purposefully. Looking over at her, he smiled. "Regrettably, I'm all Rose's for the holidays." He said and moved around the room and embraced Rose from behind. "Sorry Dorcas."

Dorcas sighed heavily and Lily shook her head. "I'll settle for Lily then. C'mon let's get your stuff." She said walking over to a bemused Lily and walked up the stairs.

Moments later Lily was hugging her parent's goodbye. "Bye Mum. Bye Dad. See you guys on Sunday."

Dorcas quirked a brow. "Huh?"

"We only consented for Lily to go if we saw her a bit over the holidays." Rose explained.

"Sunday lunches to be exact." Lily nodded.

Dorcas smiled. "Cool, we'll see you guys then."

Daniel and Rose laughed as they began to show the two to the door.

"Bye you guys. Have fun." They called from the door.

Lily and Dorcas waved from up the street and turned a corner.

"We better not be walking all the way to your place, Dor." Lily muttered as she dragged her trunk behind her getting some odd looks from the people around her.

Dorcas laughed. "Don't be silly." She paused to look at her friend. "We're walking to the taxi street a few blocks down. I saw it on my way here." She said.

Lily groaned. "Can you take this thing then? I'm tired of people staring at me."

Shaking her head, Dorcas complied at took Lily's trunk. She took on step forward and felt her arm pop back. "Bloody hell! What on earth have you got in here?"

Lily merely shrugged. "Just a bit of light reading."

Dorcas scoffed loudly and began lugging Lily's trunk. Once they reached the next road Dorcas puffed and dropped it on the ground. "This is ridiculous."

"How bought we both pull it then." Lily suggested and grabbed onto the handle. She motioned for Dorcas to do the same but found that she was resting against a wall, quite puffed out.

"Just….give me…..minute. Or ten." And she slid down to the floor.

Lily smiled. "C'mon lazy ass."

"This coming from the girl who wouldn't get out of bed to talk to me on the phone." Dorcas scowled.

"Oh alright. You really need to lay off the liquorice wands." Lily said, patting her stomach after she sat down beside her friend.

Dorcas stuck her tongue out at her and they both laughed.

Ten minutes later they were read to go. "Ok let's do this." Lily said. "One, two, three!" The trunk lifted slightly and they both began to drag it while walking on a weird angle so they could see the street ahead.

"Ow!" Dorcas exclaimed again. "Ok, stop. Stop, stop, stop." She said and dropped the trunk yet again. "I'd rather stop ever block for ten minutes than deal with bruises on my legs." Being in the awkward poison they were, the trunk often hit them in the back of the legs.

Dorcas bent over to examine her calf which had already started to turn a bit blue. "Bugger."

"May I help?" asked a male voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Dorcas whirled around at the sound of his familiar voice. She couldn't believe this! What on earth was he doing here?

Slowly a bright smile spread across her face as she all but jumped into the man's arms. "Jack!"

He stumbled back at the force and made an 'Off' sound when she made contact, but regained his structure and smiled broadly. "It's really great to see you again, Dor." He whispered into her hair.

Dorcas slide down to the ground after their embrace. "What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly, her eyes turning to a frown though she couldn't seem to stop smiling.

Jack shook his head in amusement. _Same ol' Dorcas._ He thought affectionately. "I'm over here for the summer, then I have to move back home."

"Where are you staying?"

He turned and pointed up in the direction they were heading. "There's a motel up there that I'm staying at."

She nodded slowly when an idea came to her. "Well, considering my home is becoming a motel anyway why don't you live at my place? Save yourself some extra cash." Dorcas suggested.

His eyes brightened and he smiled. "I wouldn't be imposing?"

Dorcas waved her hand. "Nah, you don't mind, do ya Lils?" She asked, turning around to give her friend a pleading look.

Lily smiled and shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Great!"

Jack laughed and took one of Dorcas' hands in his own. "Alright, I have your phone number and I'll call tomorrow once I check out. Cool?"

"Sure, but for now you offered to help and now you have to pay the price." She said and stepped aside so that the trunk was in view, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Anything for such a fair damsel." He said and kissed her hand before setting to work. He paused before the trunk and held out a hand to Lily. "Sorry, where are my manners. I'm Jack Kerwin." He smiled charmingly.

"Not _the_ Jack Kerwin." Lily said, shaking his hand briefly to look over at Dorcas, a dangerously playful look in her eyes.

Dorcas shook her head vigorously, mouthing an angry '_No_!', but Lily took no notice.

"That depends on how many Jack Kerwins you know." He said, beginning to walk forward assuming the girls would follow.

"Well, other than you I have _met_ none, but I heard a hell of a lot about one last year." Dorcas groaned and began hitting her head with the palm of her hand. Lily smiled at Jack as if Dorcas wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

Jack side glanced at Dorcas and quickly put two and two together. "All good things about him, I hope." He said, trying hard to suppress the anticipation in his voice.

Lily, however, picked it up quickly and her smile grew more. "Phenomenal things, actually."

Dorcas sighed heavily, beaten as Lily began questioning Jack more about himself. Despite the aggravation she was feeling towards her best friend, she could hardly suppress the smile that spread across her features. She knew what Lily was doing and was flattered.

The three of them trudged on until they reached the parking lot where the taxis were gathered. Jack dutifully placed the trunk in the boot of the taxi Lily had chosen. Lily slipped into the seat and waited for Dorcas to slide in as well. Dorcas hesitated for a moment and looked down at Lily. Smiling knowingly Lily closed the door and let the couple have their privacy.

"She's really nice." Jack commented, when Dorcas walked over to him.

Dorcas smiled "She's amazing." Pausing as a sense of nervousness evoked her, she focused on the ground. "Well…um, we'll talk tomorrow." She said, nodding, more to herself than anyone else.

A finger curled under her chin and lifted her face until her gaze met a charming smile. "Until then." He said softly and bent down to give her a tender kiss.

She smiled up at him when he broke away, then looked to the side of her feeling she was being watched and saw Lily's hair and bright eyes looking through the window. As soon as Dorcas looked at her, her eye's widened and she ducked so that she was no longer in their view. Like a little kid would do when caught watching something they shouldn't have been.

Dorcas groaned but laughed. "You know I'm going to get teased all the way home now."

Jack shrugged. "It was worth it."

Dorcas shoved him playfully. "Maybe for you."

"Are you saying it wasn't for you? Because then I might just have to prove myself."

Leaning in she whispered, "You might." He was closing in for another kiss when she backed away. "Later."

He grumbled but let her go. "I'll call you tomorrow." He promised.

Dorcas walked back to the car and opened the door. "I look forward to it." She said, waving goodbye before she slide into the taxi.

The engine of the taxi roared to life and the Jack watched the girls drive away before walking back to his room, a soft smile on his lips the entire journey.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all your reviews they help tons! I know that my chapters come in small doses…..but hopefully they are good doses? hopeful smile**

**Please review! D And I'll try posting sooner, but still no promises. Year 12 and all that jazz….**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ding Dong_

"Come in!" Dorcas shouted from somewhere deep within the house. Jack raised a brow and pushed the door open, his suitcase following behind him. He turned to close the door when he heard a shriek.

"Damnit Lily!"

Jack smiled brightly when he heard someone rushing into the living room, expecting it to be Dorcas, however surprised when he saw a flash of red hair and a mischievous smile. Lily waved hello then put her index finger to her lips, signalling for him to be quiet.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded and smiled. He gestured for her to explain herself, but just that moment they were joined but someone else.

"Aha!"

Lily jumped and ran behind Jack, using him as protection against her best friend. "It seems that I have the last laugh, as I now have the ultimate protection." She exclaimed confidently, and then paused to look up at her great protector. "Right?"

He laughed and placed his hands on his hips, puffed out his chest and played along. "But of course. It seems I have a special talent in rescuing fair damsels in distress."

Dorcas smirked before strolling – prowling, really - towards the pair. "There is one fault in you meticulous planning, dear Lily. That being; I know all of brave Jack's weaknesses." She had reached them, her gaze not moving from Jack's eyes.

However, he was trying and failing miserably to not look in Dorcas' direction. "I should never have involved in this." He muttered, knowing too well that Dorcas had him sorted.

She was closing in now, her eyes determined and her lips curved.

Lily cursed beneath her breath. "We need a plan." Jack nodded, but he seemed too distracted to actually comprehend what she was telling him. She frowned before an idea dawned; she poked him hard enough for him to turn. "Distraction!"

Jack feigned hurt. "I feel so used." Though Lily knew better, he was thrilled to be the distraction, even more so when it was Dorcas he was meant to be distracting.

Dorcas had stopped before him now. She was so close to him. Eyes wide, he swallowed as she took one final step to be right in front of him. He felt someone push him toward her, then he remember. He smirked down at Dorcas, something she didn't expect shown as her smile faltered and her eyes frowned. Before she even had a chance to retreat he swooped down and took her lips in a searing kiss.

At first Dorcas didn't react to the kiss, tried desperately to focus at the task at hand. If only she could remember what that damned task was. He was kissing her into submission.

Lily took her opportunity immediately and whooped as she escaped. A couple of minutes later she popped her head in the door to see what was going on. Nothing had changed; Jack and Dorcas hadn't moved position, which means game over. Sighing, Lily decided to give the couple some privacy.

Grabbing her bag she left without disturbing the two locked in a loving embrace. She smiled softly before closing the door and locking it.

- - - - -

The sun was shining brightly on that fine summer day. Lily had decided that she may as well look around town. Dorcas had mentioned this street full of shops and restaurants a few blocks down from her house. Arriving twenty minutes later or so Lily set her mind to looking around not entirely interested in shopping heavily for the moment.

As she was strolling down the somewhat busy street, she found one shop that caught her eye and couldn't resist going inside. An ice cream shop of course.

"Thanks." Lily called back as she left with her ice cream in hand, which had the word chocolate written so many times in the description it should have been more simply named; Death by Chocolate, before resuming roaming the streets.

Sighing with content as she threw the wrapper into the bin she couldn't help but think she would have to run for an hour to burn that delicious sugary ice cream off. It was swimsuit season after all. Lily smiled at the memory of complaining how Dorcas always seemed to be in the best of shape. Her dear friends reply _"Apparently sex is the best way to loose weight."_

And with that final thought she made her way back home, hoping that Dorcas and Jack had stopped sucking face. Her hope was full filled, but as she entered the house, Lily realised she should have hoped for much more specific things.

James Potter and Sirius Black not standing in Dorcas' living room for example….

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, but as I'm on holidays now for two glorious weeks, I hope to get at least a couple more chapters up.**

**Please tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

_Knock knock_

"Someone's at the door." Dorcas mumbled between their lips, however unable to break the kiss.

Jack didn't even flinch but continued to wrap his arms around Dorcas' waist. "They'll come back later." He seemed all too fascinated with Dorcas to really care about what was going on in the world around him.

The knocking, however, didn't go away but only became more incessant. Now it seemed that two pairs of hands were knocking at her front door.

Dorcas groaned and let go of Jack mumbling curses under her breath. "Yes, yes alright! I'm coming. Keep your shirt on."

"Oh come now Meadows, I know you'd prefer to see me with my shirt off." Said a ridiculously mischievous voice.

Her eyes widening as she realised who in fact was on the other side of the door. _Oh shit! Please let it not be them. Please let it not be them. Plea-_

It was them. James Potter and Sirius Black; Sirius wearing his usually cocky smirk as Dorcas opened the door. Not even bothering to retort to Sirius' comment she simply stated. "You have to go."

"How very un-hostly of you Meadows." Sirius said, "Very un-hostly indeed."

"Un-hostly isn't even a word you ignoramus!" Dorcas seethed. "But I'm serious, you _need_ to go."

"Well _now_ who's making up words? Ignoramus, indeed. Secondly, I'm Sirius, and lastly I went to the toilet before we came." Sirius said now grinning broadly.

Dorcas merely sighed in exasperation and faced James. "Do you want to hit him or shall I?"

James chuckled at his friend and shrugged before stepping inside the house, ignoring Dorcas' protest of "Wait, no-", Sirius following suit.

Dorcas groaned and quickly peeked outside before closing the door behind them. _Please let Lily not find them here._

Lily stood shocked at the scene taking place in front of her. Very well trained look-a-likes of James Potter and Sirius Black stood before her.

"Hi Evans."

Lily just stared at the people in front of her, her face expressionless though her eyes showed her utter shock at seeing the two most disruptive, mischievous pranksters at her school.

Cautiously she approached the one that had spoken to her a frown appearing on her face. Lily reached out a finger and poked at one of the broad shoulders James Potter possessed. Jumping back when she confirmed that Potter was indeed there, she muttered something incoherent before turning to Dorcas, who seemed to look rather tentative about what she should say.

However, before Dorcas could even begin to explain what was going on Lily did the most surprising and unexpected thing. She laughed.

"Er…Lily?" Dorcas asked, stepping closer toward her friend. "Are you…alright?"

Lily tried to say something but found that just as she opened her mouth another fit of laughter had taken over before she couldn't make a sound.

Stunned but grinning none the less, Sirius boomed, "Congrats Meadows! I don't know what you've put her on but she's a lot looser that that Perfect Prefect Tiger Lily Evans"

Dorcas almost growled at Sirius but was interrupted as Lily's laughter got, if possible, even louder after Sirius had finished talking.

Taking deep breaths as her laughter calmed down for a moment she tried to regain a sense of composer so that she was able to talk properly. "Dor, you have pulled a lot of gags in your day but this, _this_ most defiantly takes the cake. Finding two guys to impersonate Potter and Black, the two people who I can't stand."

When Lily looked over at Dorcas, expecting to see a wide grin on her face and amusement in her eyes as Lily caught her out on her gag, she was surprised to see her best friend looking confused ad frowning deeply.

Her smile faltered. "Well c'mon, jokes over."

"Um, Lily? There's no joke here. It's really James and Black. You see there's something I kind of, possibly left out when inviting you here to stay for the summer." Dorcas remained cautious as she approached her friend.

"Which was?" Lily's smile evaporating immediately as she glanced at the two boys standing before her.

However, before Dorcas could so much as explain Lily had put two and two together. Her mouth hung over and her green eyes wide with shock and confusion. "No, you…you can't mean…they are...oh _hell_ no, Dorcas! No fucking way!"

Lily was pacing Dorcas' living room furiously, ignoring Sirius' attempt at appearing stunned that The Lily Evans had just sworn.

"Maybe we should…go" James said tentatively as he grabbed Sirius and edged toward the door.

"_Now_ they listen to me." Dorcas muttered under her breath as she heard the door click shut. She looked apologetic to Jack who had been sitting on the couch, quite forgotten. But he just shook his head as if to say 'No big deal' and stood up to give the two girls some privacy.

As soon as Jack had left Dorcas turned to find Lily standing in one spot, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes in no way masking her anger.

"Listen Lily I -"

"When, exactly, were you going to tell me that you live on the same street as Potter?" Lily said before Dorcas could finish.

"Well, I had planned on telling you that James lives in my _neighbourhood_ the night you arrived, but then we met Jack and it just," She gestured, "flew out of my head."

Lily still looked furious.

"I'm really sorry Lily. I know that Jack being here shouldn't be an excuse and it doesn't make up for the fact that I should have told you about James. I just…figured you'd be scared to come over here and decide against it. I know what you go through with Petunia over your summers and this is the last summer break we are going to have off school so I wanted you to enjoy it. So, I thought about whom you would rather stay away from; Petunia or James. I listed the pros and cons like a mad woman. But I finally came to the idea that you would prefer it here because I'd be here and Remus is coming over in a week or so, so at least you would have people you like around you as apposed to in Surrey."

Lily merely stared at Dorcas after her speech and sighed, the anger in her eyes diminishing. "You should have _asked_ me Dor, no assumed. Even though you thought right." She muttered under her breath, though she knew Dorcas could hear her.

Dorcas smiled. "I know, and I'm sorry. Are you still mad?"

Sighing dramatically and unfolding her arms from her chest she smiled. "I can never stay mad at you for long."

Smiling brightly Dorcas enveloped Lily in a bear hug which she happily returned. "Good because I wouldn't have wanted to miss out on that party James is throwing later this week." She smirked, receiving a whack from her friend.

James was pacing up and down his room, thoughts unable to stop in his mind. He couldn't get that look of utter rage on Lily's face as she realised he was in walking distance of where she was staying for that summer.

Frustrated, he kicked the end of his bed hard before letting out a howl of pain as he realise…he wasn't wearing any shoes to lessen the blow. Grabbing his foot in an attempt to sooth the painful throb, he hopped on one leg while muttering a string of curses.

"Well if worse comes to worse you can always impress Evans with your mad dancing skills." Said a teasing voice from the open doorway.

James merely glared at his best friend before plopping down on his bed. He sighed heavily and lay across it, his arms folded behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling and remaining quiet.

Sirius rubbed the palms of his hands over his eyes and shut the door as he walked into James' room. "James-"

Closing his eyes, James interrupted before Sirius could go on. "Sirius, please. I'm in no mood for a pep talk."

Approaching ever more purposefully Sirius stood above James and stared at him angrily. "Then it's a good thing I wont be giving you a pep talk, what I'm about to give you is a rude awakening, one that you have been well overdue for. It's been six year, Prongs! Six long ass, fucking years that you have been pining for this girl. She's a hot bird, I get that. But there are plenty more hot birds roaming around Hogwarts and roaming your very streets! Yet you don't give them a second thought because your mind is too hung up on Evans. You need to understand this Prongs, she's not interested! For six whole years you have been chasing after her and she still hasn't gone out with you. Not once. I know this sounds harsh but I'm your best friend and I'm worried about you." Sirius waited patiently for him to react but he didn't. "You haven't been with a chick for nearly half a year! That's no healthy!! It's not right, damn it! Why not go out with another chick?"

"Don't you get it Sirius? I'm not interested in other girls! I don't care. She's the only one I want." James sighed and turned away from Sirius.

Trying to make light of the situation, Sirius laughed softly. "C'mon now mate. Next you'll be telling me you're in love with her." He waited to hear James laughing himself but it never came. His eyes wide in shock he stared at his back. "You're in _**love**_with her?!"

"I don't know. I don't think you can be in love with someone you don't know intimately. Look, Sirius, just leave me alone." James muttered bitterly.

Sirius made an attempt to say something but chose against it. There was no getting through to James when he was like this. Sighing he made for the door, looking back at his best friend before closing the door with a defined click.

Having heard the door close, James let go and let a single tear fall from behind his glasses and squeezed his eyes shut.

**A/N …So? What you think? I know it left on a bit of a sad note but I wanted to get the strength of James' emotions across.**

**Please R + R :D**

**P.S I don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter up as this next term I really need to push my limits for school.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dorcas sighed deeply as she looked out over the many backyards she could see from the balcony outside her room. Shaking her head slightly in exhaustion, she pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes.

When a pair of strong arms encased her in their hold she nearly jumped, but slowly eased into them, a light smile spreading across her features.

"Want to explain to me what that was all about?" Jack murmured beside her ear.

Sighing again, Dorcas shrugged. "Not really--"

"That's alright then. You don't hav--"

"But I will." Dorcas smiled. He was going to find out sooner or later, and if he was going to go with her to James' party next week than he should at least be prepared for what could happen.

"Lily and James go to my school."

"You mean that boarding school you're parents send you to? What was it? Piggy something?"

Dorcas laughed softly and nodded. "Hogwarts." She corrected him. "Well Lily and James have never really been on good terms. It started on the first day they met. James, along with Black and his gang, played a prank on Lily; one she didn't find too amusing. For the better part of 3 years James continued pulling pranks at her expense, as well as sending her fake love notes. He was the ultimate example of a boy having a crush on a girl and showing that by teasing her senseless. Well as the years went on and James' hormones kicked in, he stoped pulling pranks on her and started asking her out incessantly. Which Lily, no doubt, refused as she had come to hate James, truly hate him. Sick to your stomach kind of hate. Anyway, after a particular incident at the end of the school year two years back, while we had exams, they had a rather…heated argument. For the past school year, I honestly think that James is trying to shape up."

Jack listened silently as Dorcas continued, vouching her opinion of James and of Lily and how they reacted with each other. "Although James can be all those things that Lily accuses him of, he can also be a great guy too. That great guy has never really reached the surface until lately, but you can still tell that James tries to act more mature and confident around her; which is what Lily refers to as cocky and arrogant."

Nodding slowly, Jack tentatively said, "Maybe it will work out different at James' party?"

Dorcas laughed with no humour behind it. "I've been saying that for years. But one can't stop hoping."

"C'mon, let's go find something to eat. You're kind of scary when you're so serious." He joked, attempting to make her smile. Which she did, before turning around in his arms to hug him tightly. And he was only too happy to reciprocate.

"Thanks for letting me get that out. I don't think I've been able to say my opinion on the situation as I've always had to jump between James and Lily." Dorcas said earnestly.

"Anytime." He shrugged off, happy to help her.

They stood there for a few moments more in a comfortable silence before Jack's stomach began to rumble noisily.

Dorcas laughed and poked him in the stomach. "Alright, alright. Let's go get some food" She smirked before leading the way.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"_Must_ we go to this bloody party? I mean what's so different about this one than any other? It's just a party!" Lily tried to argue.

Rolling her eyes as she put the finishing touches to her make up, Dorcas merely sighed. "Lily, you _promised_! You said you were fine to go not even fifteen minutes ago."

"Yeah…well that was fifteen minutes ago and this is now." She huffed childishly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Dorcas laughed and went over to grab at Lily's nose. "Quite being such a baby. You'll have fun. We already went over this. People from school will be there, people like Remus and…and…Well I'm not too sure who's invited but I'm sure there'll be _someone_ willing to listen to your nagging." She smirked, giving herself a once over in the mirror behind her before walking out of the room.

"One person hardly qualifies as a distraction."

"I disagree. Jack seems able to distract me just fine."

Smirking, Lily prodded at her best friend. "Yes, but _that_ kind of distraction is not what I'm looking for from Remus."

"Then find '_that_' kind of distraction from some other cute boy." Dorcas replied swiftly, imitating Lily slightly.

Lily hit her in the arm and pouted.

Dorcas laughed. "C'mon Lily, _I'll_ be there and Jack too. There you go, three people to talk to."

"Yeah, if you're not too busy sucking face." Lily snickered.

Dorcas shoved at Lily, but still had a sort of proud smile on her lips. "Look, we'll walk there so you'll know how to get back should you want to, and you already know my address off by heart so you can hail a cab and recite it to him as many times as you see fit." Pausing, she looked over at Lily a bit anxiously. "But I want you to at least _try_ to have fun at the party Lily. _If_ you do get bored or want to come back, tell me and I'll go with you. Agreed?"

Lily sighed in frustration. "Agreed." she mumbled.

"Good girl!" Dorcas encouraged.

Lily merely stuck her tongue out and marched down the remaining stairs.

"And she calls James immature…" She muttered.

"I heard that!" Lily called from the next room.

Dorcas gaped in wonder. "How…" Shaking her head, deciding it would be less painful to just appreciate Lily's super sonic hearing rather than question it, followed her best friend outside.

They arrived at James' house a short 15 minutes later with Dorcas smiling smugly, Jack with his arm around Dorcas' waist and Lily pouting slightly next to them.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it." James said as he answered the door with a smile and beer in hand. "Drinks are over there, toilets are upstairs and to the left, and the party is pretty much everywhere." He said, pointing in each direction before gesturing to the room at large.

Dorcas smiled and hugged James. "Awesome party!"

"And you have yet to step inside the house yet!" He laughed.

Smirking, Dorcas gestured to Jack who was standing patiently behind her. "I don't think you've officially met. This is Jack Kerwin."

The boys shook hands while saying their greetings. James stepped back over the threshold and gestured for them to come in.

Dorcas grabbed Jack's hand and entered, leaving Lily and James behind.

An awkward pause fell down upon the pair, unsure what to say or do; they each stared down at their feet.

"Umm…want me to take your coat?" James asked, his hand already in his hair as Lily looked up.

"Will I get it back in the same condition?" She asked rather harshly.

Sighing James shrugged. "I really don't understand what you want from me sometimes Lily." He looked at her intently before walking away and joining the party.

Frowning slightly as an unfamiliar emotion bubbled in her stomach, one she had never felt around one James Potter, she removed her coat and laid it on the chair beside the front door. Who knew that Lily would ever feel guilty for reprimanding James?

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I had a really bad case of writer's block and I know its short, but it's all I could squish out of my head that isn't algebra, ****isometric drawings or persuasive techniques.**

**Please tell me what you all think :D**


End file.
